


Cloves

by QueenThayet



Series: Swanboxed [3]
Category: Swan Song - Fandom, Unboxed - Amy Crook
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Smoking is bad, Teenagers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Kylie gets caught smoking. Her dads are not pleased, to say the least.
Relationships: Matthew Usher/Patrick Reed
Series: Swanboxed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019, Year of the Swan 2020





	Cloves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105194) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Although there isn't really any direct reference to Unboxed, I envisioned this taking place in my Swan Song/Unboxed crossover AU a few years in the future when Kylie is in high school. Double drabble because I couldn't figure out how to cut it to 100 words.

“Don’t think this conversation is over, young lady. We’re talking about this with your father,” Matt said firmly to Kylie

“Talking about what with her father?” Patrick asked as he walked up to collect lunchboxes, kissing Matt on the cheek .

“Kylie was smoking with her friends after school,” Matt said, looking sternly at Kylie.

“Oh my god, Dad, it was just cloves, it’s no big deal,” Kylie rolled her eyes.

“Smoking _anything_ is bad for your lungs, and clove cigarettes have a higher likelihood of lung cancer than even regular cigarettes,” Patrick lectured. “So yes, it is a big deal.” 

“Soooo you’re saying I should just smoke regular cigarettes?” 

“NO!” Matt and Patrick chorused. 

“Chill out, it was a joke.” 

“Kylie Marie Reed-Usher, this is not a joking matter!” 

“God, it’s not like you didn’t smoke in high school,” Kylie said.

“Nope,” Patrick said.

She looked at Matt for support; he shook his head. 

“You’re kidding me? You didn’t ever smoke?”

“Lead singer. Rock band.” Matt pointed to his throat. 

“Ugh, you’re both so LAME.” 

“And you’re grounded, young lady. Hand over your phone.” 

“Argh! You’re the worst!” Kylie slammed her phone down on the counter and stomped upstairs.


End file.
